Flowers and Family
by LavenderStorm
Summary: Chapter 7 here! Sequel to Darkness at Dawn. Set three years after D at D, Kerrayrlia goes home for her Midwinter break. It was supposed to be a holiday. Things, as usual, does not goes as planned. On hiatus
1. A Sundered Family

**A/N: Welcome to the Sequel of Darkness at Dawn. This is meant to be quite a short story, exploring the things that happen to the main character, Kerrayrlia Lestatras, around three years after the events of Darkness at Dawn. I intend to develop Kerrayrlia's relationship with her family in this story.**

**This is my second fanfiction, and I hope that my writing has improved since the first.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 A Sundered Family**

The cold morning sunlight streamed into the room through the large windows, casting a soft light on the furniture in the room. This was the room of a young girl through and through, as can be seen by the overall furnishings. The walls of the room had been painted a soft, pale pink, which matched the slightly darker pink coloured curtains and greatly showed off the wooden furniture, all of which was made of the lighter coloured beech wood.

The furnishings could be considered sparse; most of the pieces of furniture and objects in the room were practical, with the exception of the three cherry-coloured vases, which held, at this time of the year, nothing but artistically arranged twigs. But they reflected the character of the girl living in this room, who had a tendency towards the romantic.

The girl in question was currently sleeping on a bed with pink cotton sheets, breathing gently. A cool winter draft soon blew into the room, and with a small shiver, the girl was startled awake. As she blinked her eyes sleepily, she unwillingly let mind drag itself awake. _What woke me up…_ She questioned the world at large drowsily, but soon caught sight of the reason.

"Hellfires! I fell asleep without closing the windows again!" She jumped onto her feet and hurriedly remedied the situation. _Now I'll have to get Pamida to clean up the floor. Thank gods I never took up Sofi on her offer of carpets. _As can be seen, she could be careless at times, but she was overall, a fetching child, possessing pale cream brown hair that fell just past her shoulders which framed her round face. Bright, emerald green eyes that reminded one of a cat's drew all attention away from the rest of her cherubic features. She was currently wearing a nightshift in her favourite colour of pink and seemed like a sweet little girl in it.

Fellyna Lestatras, third daughter of Baron Senvous Lestatras, then decided that there was no point getting back into bed again. She was too cold for that. Instead, with a mischievous grin, she decided that she would wake her sister up. Making up her mind, Fellyna dressed hurriedly in a cotton dark pink dress before gleefully bounding out of the room.

Dashing past the servants hurrying about their various tasks, Fellyna did not bother to return the nods of greeting that the servants spared for the young daughter of their lord. Small and lithe, Fellyna could run quite fast when she put her mind to it. Soon, she reached the maple door of her elder sister's room. Without bothering even to knock, Fellyna bounced into the room, only to halt in surprise.

Sofina Lestatras was wide awake and already dressed. A picture of simple loveliness in her lacy aqua blue dress, at fifteen, Sofina had already caused much vying for her favour among the younger men and boys. At the tender age of twelve, Fellyna did not cared much for boys or her looks and did not begrudge her sister for the delicate, soft features that she possessed. _Sis has similar features too, come to think of it. But hers are more elegant and regal, certainly slightly sharper than Sofi's gentle beauty. Though Sis is the more beautiful one, I suppose. Sofi's more pretty than anything else._

"Good morning, Felly. Come to wake me up again?"Sofina's blue eyes, the colour of the summer sky, twinkled as she spoke. Fellyna couldn't deny it, so she just shrugged and grinned. She glanced at the letter her sister was holding, and her eyes went round with mischief. "Is that another poem from another of your admirers, Sofi? The last love poem had no rhythm at all." With mingled exasperation and amusement, Sofina shook her head. "No, Felly. It's not a love poem. A messenger brought the letter along last night, after you went to bed. It's from Sis." There was only one person whom Sofina addressed that way, though she had other sisters. Therefore, Fellyna broke into an excited grin.

"What did Sis say? Did she mention her lifebonded? What was his name, let me see, Zarien, wasn't it? Did she ask after me?" Her incessant questioning stopped when she realized Sofina was smiling at her quietly, not answering her questions. "You're so full of questions, Felly. Here, take a look at the letter yourself." Handing the letter over, Sofina watched as her sister took a seat and began reading. Their sister, Kerrayrlia Lestatras, an eighteen year old Herald Trainee, had sent quite a long letter this time.

Fellyna worked through the letter with a patience she rarely showed. In a strong, flowing script, Kerrayrlia had wrote:

_To Sofi, _

_How is everyone? I hope that all is well there, and nothing too serious have occurred. I know it is a trial for such a large family to live together. _

_You may wonder that I have the same problems, since I'm living at the Collegium in the Palace, which holds a large number of people. But I generally only have close contact with my teachers, whom I have no quarrels with, and my friends, who never ever provoke a quarrel, because they know that I will win in any argument they care to make. Of course, there are some highborns who don't like me much, but I have always ignored them to the best of my abilities._

_So it's not the same, and I know that living with Father, Leestara and Cera can be a trial. But I know that you, kind and gentle that you are, will not have too many problems getting along. Take care of Felly though, she can be a little hot-headed at times. As for Jer, if he is still as shy as ever, quarrels won't be a problem, though he may get bullied. Watch out for him for me._

_There's not much news from the Palace or the Collegium. Vanyelis, Heir presumptive, is thriving. She and Jos have become playmates and the best of friends. I've mentioned Jos to you before; Joserlyn Ashkevron, my lifebonded's nephew. His mother, Zarielle, is quite busy taking care of her second child, Calantis nowadays, so Joserlyn either spends his days at the Palace or with me, when I'm free. I'm not that good at baby-sitting, but Zarielle is my friend, and I couldn't refuse when she asked for help. She doesn't want to hire a babysitter, because she doesn't trust one to bring up Jos properly._

_Besides, Liritia just returned from her travels a week ago. She has been made a full Healer, and helps me take care of Jos when she is free. Thankfully, she has put down the burden she was carrying before she left. I can't tell you about it, because it is not my secret to tell, but I am relieved that she is once again happy. She remains my best friend and Healer, her skills coming in handy in treating some minor injuries I get in Weapons practice. _

_Speaking of Weapons practice, I am keeping up with my work. I proceeding faster than I expected in the curriculum, because I've already had some training as a Bardic Trainee. Of course, the weapon I remain most adept in is the sword. With my long-time sparring partner, Zarien, not in Havens now, I practice with Herald Neal when our schedules allow for it. He is a fine swordsman, and although his preferred style is the hack-and-bash, he is proficient in most other styles. _

_That makes up most of the news I have. I'll also be spending my Midwinter break at home if all goes well; I've sent a letter to Father asking for permission already. As this will be the first time I've visited you in three years, I am looking forward to the visit._

_Your sister,_

_Kerri _

Fellyna's eyes widened as she read the last paragraph. Not quite trusting her eyes, she re-read it again. At last, convinced that her eyes had not failed her, Fellyna threw the letter into the air as she let out a cry of joy. Sofina hurriedly moved to retrieve the letter as Fellyna celebrated the news. "At last, at last, Sis is coming back for a visit! It's been so long…Oh, Sofi, I'm so happy!"

The bonds between the three sisters were quite close, for it had been Kerrayrlia who had protected and cared for them both when they were younger, after their mother had passed away. When Kerrayrlia had been sent away to foster at the age of twelve, they had lost contact for a little while, as Kerrayrlia turned inwards and hid all her emotions under a cold mask. The letters had started three years ago, when Kerrayrlia had become a Herald Trainee; Sofina and Fellyna had been ecstatic when Kerrayrlia had finally taken off her mask.

Although smiling, Sofina cautioned Fellyna with an uplifted finger. "Don't get overexcited, Felly. Father may not agree. He has been very cold to Sis all these years." Sofina watched as Fellyna's features turned stubborn and stiff. In that, at least, Fellyna was much like her eldest sister. "I'll see to it that Father lets Sis come home, even if I have to badger him to death. See you at breakfast, Sofi."

With that, Fellyna strode from the room, presumably to begin the campaign. Sofina watched her go with a sad smile on her face, hoping that Felly would succeed. _Oh, why must we have such a sundered family? If only..._ Sofina did not continue the sentence, for she herself was unsure of what she would have thought.

_

* * *

_

**Well, here it is. Please review!**


	2. Family and Friends

**A/N: The reason why I haven't been updating is that, I'm busier after the exams than before! This is especially true because I'm busy rehearsing for a dance item, in preparation for a school attachment programme to Beijing. So, this will be the last update for quite a while, considering that I'll be in China for two whole weeks, starting next week. Besides, this story doesn't seem to be popular, so it shouldn't affect too many people.**

**Thank you to all reviewers.**

**Replies:**

**silverbrilliance - Well, you'll get your chance to see Fellyna in action in this chapter. ANd the siblings don't really get along with each other.**

**Neverfall - Kerri is eighteen now. And no, sorry to disappoint, but 'Rien won't appear in this story. At least, that's what I plan, but the unexpected do crop up.****

* * *

**

Chapter 2 Family and Friends

The scent of spring flowers filled the room as Sofina Lestatras entered the Hall. It was called thus because in addition to being the dining room, it was where Baron Senvous Lestatras received his visitors. Not that he had many of them; Baron Senvous was a minor Baron with a small holding, as such, he did not figure much in the intricacies of Court.

No one bothered much about him, although he had gained some status, first, with the marriage to Serianne D'Yevroni, second daughter to Lord D'Yevroni, Lord of an ancient family. Then, when she had passed away nine years ago, Baron Senvous had remarried within a year, this time, to the third daughter of the rich Lord Prisca, Leestara Prisca.

Sofina did not care much for her stepmother, nor the daughters she had borne for her father. _The twins are still toddlers, but I hope they will not grow up to be like their sister, Ceralyce. _The subject of her thoughts sat just next to her Father, on the left side, with long flaming red hair, deep brown eyes and a smirk on her face. Sofina thought that seven-year-old Ceralyce could be thought a pretty child, but there was no denying that she was a spoiled brat.

As Sofina moved to take her place by her stepmother's side, she greeted her father and stepmother in a polite manner. "Good morning, Father, Lady Leestara." Although she would obey her Father in most things, she would never call Leestara Prisca by the title of "Mother".

Her father did not reply, being engaged in a heated discussion with Fellyna. True to her words, Fellyna had started her _persuasion _immediately. Sofina privately thought that Fellyna's persuasion consisted more of force than persuasion. "Father, you have to let Sis come home for the Midwinter break! There is no reason for you not to at all." With that, Fellyna slammed her hands onto the table and glared at her Father. Green eyes met green eyes as their will clashed.

Baron Senvous bellowed back, "This is my house and I will say who can come here or not!" Fellyna spat, "Why then, Father, do you not let Sis come home? Is it because of the lack of space due to the two mistresses you keep in her room! Shall I tell that to Sis, and let her spread the news around Court, that Baron Senvous treats his mistresses better than his daughter?" Sofina watched as the barb scored true. Truly, Fellyna had a hot temper to match her fahter's. Where Kerrayrlia would turn icy and Sofina submissive, Fellyna blew up.

Sofina added her pleas to Fellyna's. "Father, please, Sis has not been home in three years. She is now a Herald Trainee, and you should be proud of her." Baron Senvous muttered, " Don't tell me who I should be proud of." But Sofina could see that he was relenting. Fellyna's opening attack had scored a vital hit. It just needed a little bit more…

Which came in the form of eight-year-old Jerwain. Shy and hesistating, Jerwain, with his black hair, blue eyes and features so similar to his eldest sister, said, "Father, I would like to see Sis again." That clinched it. Jerwain was Baron's Senvous only son and heir, and as such, held a special position in his heart. Grumbling and seemingly reluctant, Baron Senvous gave in as Fellyna let out a loud cheer.

* * *

Three figures were standing stock-still against the morning light; a part of the scenery like flowers would be a part of a meadow in spring. Indeed, they resembled flowers; all were ladies that many would think pretty despite the various definitions of the word.

First and foremost stood a young lady of about eighteen, slender though short, who had a shapely figure that most women would kill for. Her midnight black hair fell in a cascading waterfall to her waist, and unruly as it was, framed her face in curls. Wintry pale blue eyes took in the world at large with seemingly no emotions at all. She could be compared to a lily of the valley; those white, scented flowers, coolly beautiful and aloft, that can poison if eaten.

The tall lady standing next to her was a picture of contrast. With her auburn hair, round hazel eyes and an oval-shaped face, she seemed to be like forget me nots, sweet, lovely and innocent. Even the name of the flower applied to her; she was quite an unforgettable creature.

The third figure was yet again different. She was older than the other two, and hence had a mature figure with ample curves. Her dark brown hair was tied in two braids, both trailing down to her chest, to keep the hair out of her smoky grey eyes and away from her strong features. This then, was a woman worthy of being compared to a peony, and a red, vibrant one at that. While the first two possessed unusual beauty, she was not beautiful, but rather, a sister companion, attractive.

Demonstrating an openness that was a refreshing breeze to some, Zarielle Arian Ashkevron suddenly laughed out loud, a merry sound. "Come now, Kerri. Let's get this over and done with. You'll be back soon enough, and if we dawdle any more, Jos is going to start wailing." She gestured at the child currently riding on her hips, who had puckered up his round, chubby face in an expression that was indeed decidedly similar to the one often wore by other children in preparation for long bouts of tears.

Kerrayrlia's lips twitched slightly, and her ice blue eyes seemed to twinkle. "I would not mind, 'Rielle. I'm as anxious to be going as you are to be rid of me." This, said in a tone that would be considered joking for Kerrayrlia, constituted many layers of hidden meaning. Since Zarielle wasn't really anxious to get rid of Kerrayrlia, it stood to mean that she was not anxious to get going. A small smile blossomed on Liritia's face as she caught the implicit meaning. She too, was loath to be separated from Kerrayrlia, especially so soon after their long separation previously.

Joserlyn Ashkevron, being all of four years old, of course caught the hidden meanings not at all. As he looked about confusedly at his mother and Kerrayrlia, a thought struck his mind, that they were quarreling. And Joserlyn did not like that at all. The tears which had threatened to flow from his large grey eyes before now did so freely. Shocked, Zarielle tried to comfort her son, who only cried all the more loudly, pausing only to interject, "Don't go away…Aunt Kerri, don't go away" between his sobs.

Liritia look on in surprise as the mask on Kerrayrlia's face melted visibly. "Don't call me Aunt, Jos. I'm not your aunt." Although her tone was cold, she moved to take Joserlyn into her arms, which Zarielle allowed, since _she _had become fast friends with Kerrayrlia, and more than trusted her with her precious son.

"I'm only going away for a short period of time, Jos. If you want me to return earlier, listen to your mother and stop crying", said Kerrayrlia quietly, even as she planted a kiss on Joserlyn's forehead. That seemed to do the trick, and Joserlyn stopped crying immediately. "Promise, Aunt Kerri?" Joserlyn had taken to calling Kerrayrlia aunt on his own, especially when he had seen Kerrayrlia accompanying his 'Uncle 'Rien" more than a few times. To his mind, anyone who spent that much time with his uncle certainly deserved to be his aunt, never mind the fact that they were not married.

A nod from Kerrayrlia was the only reaction Joserlyn got, but he was satisfied. His Aunt Kerri had never lied to him, not like the other adults in his life. Therefore, he broke into an endearing smile, and moved to give Kerrayrlia a kiss. Her Companion, Rannael, gave a soft whicker, reminding Kerrayrlia of the time. Returning the kiss, Kerrayrlia handed Joserlyn back to his mother, then gave her two close friends a brief smile. With that, she leapt onto Rannael's back, and rode off into the morning sun.

As the other two ladies watched Kerrayrlia riding off, Liritia spoke softly, "I hope she will be able to reconcile with her family, especially with her father." Zarielle agreed silently, but just patted Liritia on the shoulders gently in reply, knowing that Liritia was thinking of her own sad experiences with her family, a father who died early and a mother who blamed Liritia irrationally for the death of her second husband. (Read Darkness at Dawn to find out more)

* * *

Four days later, Kerrayrlia was on the road riding at a canter, no more than a mile from her father's holdings. For that was how she thought of the place where she had resided for twelve years of her life; as a piece of land owned by her father. It wasn't her home; her home was in Havens, at the Herald's Collegium, where she was surrounded with a large community of other Heralds, brothers and sisters to each other.

And of course, home was the room which Zarien and her shared, in which she was currently living alone in, since Zarien had gone off on his Internship Circuit. That room had been a courtesy of the Herald Collegium, on account of their lifebond. Under normal circumstances, Zarien would not have gotten a room of his own until he returned from his Circuit and was made a full Herald, but their lifebond had speeded up the process.

The thought of Zarien made Kerrayrlia's heart tighten. _Do not worry, Chosen. Zarien is interning with Arrowyd Qamra, an experienced Herald and a good fighter, should anything go wrong. Nothing much can happen to him. _This reassurance came from Rannael, who, over the past three years, had had to adjust much of his sensibilities to accommodate his Chosen's romance. Although still quite serious and easily embarrassed, Rannael now did not need shielding from Kerrayrlia's mind even when she was kissing Zarien. He too, had come a long way from the rather prim Companion who had Chosen Kerrayrlia.

_I know, Ran. _With an effort, Kerrayrlia put Zarien away from her mind and concentrated on the journey. She urged Rannael on, who obliged by picking up pace to a swift run. Kerrayrlia let conscious thoughts gave way to the exuberance of flying over land, and, for a while, forgot about her longing for her lifebonded.

* * *

**I made this chapter extra long, hoping to make it up with those few readers out there. I'll try to see if I have time to write in Beijing.**

**Please review. **


	3. Blossoming of a Conflict

**A/N: Tada! Chapter 3 is up at last. To all my readers, my greatest apologies for the very long delay. After I got back from China, I just suffered a huge writer's block. And when I finally did finish this chapter, my computer just refused to let me upload it (read: technical problems). It finally worked when I tried it today.**

**My trip to China was very fun and exciting, contrary to what I had expected. The downside of it was that I spent most of the two weeks there speaking Chinese, so if my English seems a bit rusty in this chapter, I apologise.**

**And here's my sincerest thank you to all reviewers for reviewing and my deepest apologies for not replying sooner.**

**Replies:**

**silverbrilliance - Yes, Kerri has a large family. If you count her stepsiblings part of her family. Well, her father just kicked his mistress out of her room for her visit. As you'll gather from the chapter, if you read it. And about her tone with Joserlyn, it is noticeably less cool than it is with strangers, haven't you noticed? Take note of her expression, they say a lot more about her, especially when she lets down her mask. :P**

**Queen of the Jungle - Thank you. And I'll try to keep writing, even though there are times when I get sick of the story. Nothing's actually wrong with the story, it's just that I get grumpy and frustrated when the words don't come out right. Ok, ok , no more excuses from me, I'm just bad tempered. But thanks for your encouragement. :)**

**storylistener - Thanks for your feedback. But what do you mean by plot? Do you mean like action and stuff? I'll try, but I'm not really good at putting into words action scenes, so I tend to avoid those. And I think this story will concentrate more on Kerrayrlia's personal problems. But I will try my best to put more plot in. :)**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 Blossoming of a Conflict **

The family manor of the Lestatras loomed large and forbidding as Kerrayrlia drew near it. With its grey, slate coloured stone walls and pitch black tiled roofs, it seemed to possess a certain ominous aura around it. Well, that certainly matched Kerrayrlia's feelings; even the abnormally bright sun overhead and the stark whiteness of the surrounding snow did nothing to cheer Kerrayrlia up.

Dressed in a purplish blue coloured dress, Kerrayrlia was riding in sidesaddle style upon Rannael. The dress was a bid to calm her father down, since Baron Senvous Lestatras had a narrow view of what women should wear. The old-fashioned views of her father regarding women could be quite far-fetched and Kerrayrlia would normally not heed them at all.

_Except that you wish to reconcile with your father this time, Kerri. Which is the reason why you're wearing that plain, long sleeved, violet-coloured gown with the awful prints of flowers under that black cloak. _This came from Rannael, and was pointed out to her matter-of-factly. For some reason, that irked Kerrayrlia. With an icy coolness, she replied, _I do not wish to reconcile with my father, Ran. _That statement, which would have been met with a challenge from anyone else, got only acquiescence from Rannael. _Of course. _

And that, more than anything else, wormed its way through Kerrayrlia's defensiveness. _Sorry, that was rather rude of me, Ran. I meant that I only wish to have a peaceful truce with my father. So that I would be able to… see my sisters. _Rannael accepted the apology with a graceful swish of his tail. _I wish you all the best, Kerri._

Then, there was no more time for speech as they reached the big, bronze gates that marked the entrance to the Lestatras Manor. Head held high, Kerrayrlia moved at a stately pace astride Rannael towards the great doors, in front of which she could see a few figures clustered together. Although her heart was beating faster, Kerrayrlia schooled her face into that blank mask, once her shield to the outside world, now just a useful tool.

"Sis, Sis! At last!" As Kerrayrlia dismounted from Rannael, a young girl in bright pink threw herself onto her violet-coloured dress. Startled, Kerrayrlia took a step back in surprise, before she realized that this fetching girl with pale brown hair was probably her youngest full sister, Fellyna. Once she realized that, she returned the embrace briefly, before pushing her sister away. "Come Felly; let me take a look at you."

Whatever Kerrayrlia saw, it must have pleased her, because she broke into a dazzling smile, as beautiful as it was brief. "I'm happy to see that you're flourishing." A dry yet gentle voice broke in. "What with the dozen 'accidental' mischiefs she gets into each day, I'd say that she is doing more than flourishing."

Kerrayrlia turned, breaking into another smile as she caught sight of the braided brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Sofi, I have missed you." Sofina graced her sister with an equally attractive smile. "Oh, Sis, I'm glad that you're finally home." They met each other in a gentle embrace, more lingering than Fellyna's ecstatic one had been, bluish-lavender dress mingling with the cobalt blue gown.

After they broke apart, a tiny voice insinuated itself hesitatingly. "Sister…I'm Jerwain…" Upon seeing the speaker, Kerrayrlia's voice caught in her throat. She had always had a special fondness for her little brother, for shy, timid Jerwain. The eight-year-old peered back at her with blue eyes, underneath long black lashes timidly. A small smile blossomed slowly on his face as Kerrayrlia moved towards him. His eyes, of all the three siblings were the most similar to Kerrayrlia's in terms of colour and shade. Where Kerrayrlia's eyes portrayed a wintry iciness though, Jerwain's were the exact image of the liquid, warm eyes of their late mother. Seeing the changes that had been wrought in Jerwain during the three years Kerrayrlia had been away for the first time brought a vague aching to Kerrayrlia's heart. _He resembles Mother so much…Except for the hair of course. _

Reaching out, Kerrayrlia caressed Jerwain's short, curly black hair, so like her own. It was the only physical and character feature that Jerwain seemed to have inherited from his father so far. "Oh Jer, my little Jerry…little brother…" As Kerrayrlia knelt down to hug tiny Jerwain, she felt that finally, at long last, she had truly come home. _For although and as much as the Herald's Collegium is where my beloved and friends are, here is where my family is. Therefore, this place remains home. _For a while.

* * *

The grey stone walls of the chamber were eerily cold and exuded a sense of mysterious foreboding. Even the huge roaring fire in the middle of the chamber did nothing to warm the room and its current occupant. Well, one of its current occupants at least. No one ever knew what the Master thought or felt, until the Master chose to let his emotions be known. 

Which he was currently doing at great length, much to her nervousness. Cringing a little, she flinched as he walked towards her, huge grey cloak trailing in his wake. "Byrianne Omars, have you forgotten your pledge? Perhaps I should give you a little reminder…" On hearing the dire threat in his tone, the shivering flower of a woman standing before him grew, if possible, even more terrified. Shaking badly, she dropped to her knees with a resounding thud.

"Please, Master, please. It's not my fault the Baron kicked me out of the house for his daughter's visit…It's only temporary…He promised that he would take me back in after his daughter leaves…" The Master's lips curved into a cruel smile in feral enjoyment of the woman's fear and resultant babbling. For a while, he let her hope that he had persuaded him otherwise. Then, with a slashing motion with his right hand, he breathed, "Take off your clothes, Byrianne. I do not forgive easily."

He watched in sadistic pleasure as the hope in the woman's eyes died out. With trembling hands, she rose to obey his orders, for all knew that the slightest hint of resistance would bring swift retribution. When she was done, he said in a flat voice, "Kneel." Quivering like an aspen leaf, the woman did as he said.

The Master reached out for a supple leather whip and regarded the nude woman in front of him. "You should know better than to disrupt my plans, Byrianne. As for the Baron's daughter, deal with her. Surely the Baron would welcome your company over his daughter's." Then, he said no more.

Instead, his hand moved in a swift motion, raining down lashes on the woman's back with a speed that defied imagination. Stroke after stroke of it on her back increased the pain as surely as pressure in a forge builds up under fire near to overwhelming. A red haze threatened to cloud the vision of the woman as she cried out again and again, begging the Master to stop. _Anything to relieve the harsh sensation of blossoming pain…of burning flowers._ Time became of no moment.

The last stroke was delivered with an intenseness that caused the pain to burst into flames throughout the woman's back. Aching flesh broke and blood trickled down her fair skin. "Go back to the house, Byrianne. Do not fail me again. If you do, the penalty shall be far worse. " With that, the Master threw the whip and strode out of the room, sparing not even a backward glance at the woman. Dull-eyed, the woman watched him go.

* * *

Surveying the room, Kerrayrlia smiled. Sofina noticed that it was not a happy smile. Rather, it was the smile that a predator wore just before it pounced onto its prey… "What's wrong, Sis? I got Pamida to clean up the room before you came. Is it still dirty?" From what Sofina could see, the furnishings of the room were devoid of any smudge of dust or dirt whatever so. Even the pale silver-blue sheets of the bed and curtain were unusually clean. 

Kerrayrlia walked towards the dressing table. On the beech wood surface, a few items were arranged neatly. Sofina gaze followed Kerrayrlia. _Oh no! _She shut her eyes and frantically tried to think of a reason for the presence of the cosmetics. _What was Pamida thinking? I told her to clear everything belonging to that Omars woman away!_ The answer came to Sofina immediately. Pamida apparently had thought it a waste to throw away such expensive cosmetics. _Maybe she thought Sis would have a use for it…_

"So, Sofi, which lucky visitor has been using my room in my absence?" Trapped by the question which she most did not want to answer, Sofina tried a vague, "A lady guest of Father's stayed here for a while." It did not occur to her to lie to her sister; that was just not done. A raised eyebrow was the only response. Wincing, Sofina stammered, "Ah, she, ah, must have forgotten to bring those stuff with her when, ah, she left in a hurry."

The moment the words left her mouth, Sofina regretted it. "Left in a hurry…" Kerrayrlia stated softly, then folded her arms. "Sofi, what is her name?" "Byrianne Omars." The words were unwillingly dragged out from Sofina's mouth. Kerrayrlia turned and caught Sofina's eyes. Ice-blue met aqua-blue, as Kerrayrlia asked a final question. "How long has she been Father's mistress?"

Sofina exhaled loudly. "Two years." Fearful of her sister's reaction, Sofina hugged herself tightly with her arms and looked down. When she finally gathered the courage to look up, Kerrayrlia's eyes had frozen to a solid iciness. Her face was cold as she said in a chilly voice, "I see."

* * *

**Please review! Let me know what you think of the story and I promise I won't take that long to reply next time, ok?**


	4. Family Matter

**A/N: Ok, ok, I know. I'm way overdue with this chapter. Unfortunately, between Chapter 3 and this one, many things cropped up. Tons of holiday homework for one, and a Maths retest. Sometimes, I wish the Internet had never been invented. Then teachers can't pile last minute homework on us, without any warning, during the holidays via the Internet.**

**Thanks for all the reviews though! I think I would have given up on finding spare time to write if it had not been for those:P**

**Replies:**

**storylistener - Ok, right. No bad guy in this chapter, I'm afraid. Unless you count the Baron. Sorry about it. Thanks for your comments :)**

**Neverfall - Thanks for your feedback. I always have a little problem with pressing the 'enter' key when a paragraph is shorter than four lines. Seems like I haven't cured that habit of mine yet :) As for the Master, time will tell.**

**silverbrilliance - Yep, this Master is a strange one, that's for sure. And Kerri is not scary! Just kind of have a strange temper? No worse than her Father's anyway. As for Sofi, I'm not really good at romance, so I'm not sure yet. I'll wait for inspiration to strike me. :P**

**Herald Kahlan - Thanks. I like creating characters and developing them; they're much more fun than trying to maintain tension and suspense. (Which I know is essential, but that doesn't make them any easier) :P**

**GinaLee - I'll try to squeeze some time out of my tight schedule to continue this story. Thank you :)

* * *

**

Chapter 4 Family Matter

Kerrayrlia strode into her father's study after an icy, formal knock on the open door. Right on her heels, Sofina followed, afraid. She was not exactly afraid of her eldest sister; rather, she was fearful for the consequences of the reaction of Kerrayrlia. In some ways, Kerrayrlia's anger was much worse, much scarier than Fellyna's although Fellyna's was the more spectacular.

_Felly's anger can result in fireworks. That's bad enough, but at least matters usually blow over after a while. Felly doesn't really stay angry for long anyway. But Sis… _Kerrayrlia's anger was an icy storm, made all the worse by its chilling control. Sofina had never seen her sister lose control before… Although maybe she was about to see it now.

Baron Senvous looked up from behind his desk, at which he had been going through reports and petitions. For all his other faults, Senvous Lestatras remained a competent, if unremarkable, administrator of the barony, which consisted mainly of land and farmers. It ran quite smoothly, despite minor problems. _It's a pity that Father cannot put his talents to managing this family just as well…_

Sofina hovered anxiously near the door as Kerrayrlia marched up to stand before her father. Physically much shorter than the Baron, her cold anger made her seem a towering figure. "May I inquire, Father, the reason for your _mistress' _belongings in _my_ room?" This was delivered with freezing intensity resulting in the palpable drop in the temperature of the room.

Baron Lestatras started a bit guiltily. He was, after all, in the wrong, since he had broken his vows of marriage. But a man had to have his pleasure after all, right? And how dare his daughter speak to him in that tone? The house was his, to do with as he pleased. With that thought, indignant righteousness boiled out of him in red hot fury, bolstered by a remaining tingling of shame. "What do you mean by that, Kerrayrlia? The room belongs to you only at my sufferance! I can allow whoever I please to stay in there!"

In the face of her father's fury, Kerrayrlia remained unshaken. Instead, her icy rage rose to match that of Baron Senvous, with only one exception. Hers was the argument of logic and not passion, mixed with a coolness that was even worse than fury, for in the face of this impassionate, relentless cold, there was no defence. "What you say may be true; in the eyes of the law. Yet, Baron Senvous, I remind you that a debt is also owed to family ties, but which the keeping of a room for a family member is a mere courtesy. However, that as may be, it is not my main purpose. The question is, _why is there the existence of a mistress?_"

Baron Senvous flushed. That had pierced through his defences all right, but he wasn't going to give in. How dare his daughter embarrass him so anyway? Who was she to censure him! Those were the Baron's thoughts, which strangely, were the parallel of Sofina's. _How can Sis say that to Father this way? He won't admit that he is wrong now; men have their pride after all… Especially when there are witnesses around. Oh maybe I shouldn't have come… Father is going to blow up, I just know it._

The Baron did not disappoint her. Red-faced, he exploded in a mess of shouts, bellows and shaking, quivering flesh. The majesty and splendor of the eruptions in such an obese personage never failed to amaze Sofina. She took a step backwards as he thundered, "WHO ARE YOU TO QUESTION MY ACTIONS?!! I allowed you to come back only as a favour to Jerwain! So what if you're a Herald Trainee? You're no daughter of mine! Get out of this house right now!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Baron Senvous regretted it. Pride however, forbid him to retract his statement. He could only look at Kerrayrlia with a mix of simmering fury and shame.

Kerrayrlia's lips was white; her face, a solid, emotionless mask. When she finally spoke, her voice was devoid of emotions, with not even the iciness anger remaining. Inflectionless in the extreme, the words seem to have come from a stranger. "If you mean to disown me, that is of course your right, Baron Lestatras. But until the minute you sign the papers disowning me, it remains my right to live in this house. Also, it is within my right as a citizen of Valdemar to ask for justice regarding your mistress, if I see fit to do so."

With that, Kerrayrlia delivered a formal, precise bow before walking out of the room. _Oh no, oh no, this is a disaster. Sis must be very furious, I've seen that expression on her before once, when Father sent her to foster at Aunt Eilis'_ Sofina hurried out of the room after her sister, worried and frightened, leaving a gaping Baron Senvous behind her.

* * *

Kerrayrlia marched swiftly along the corridor, away from her father's study. The interview with her father had left a hot, boiling rage in her stomach, which she would not, could not, give vent to. _A Herald is supposed to have better control than this; hellfire, I know I have better control than this! _With a huge effort, she pushed her anger away somewhere into the deep inner recesses of her heart, to be taken out and examined at a later date, at a more private time.

She heard Sofina panting several feet behind her, trying to catch up. "Sis, wait for me! Sis!" Kerrayrlia ignored her. She did not want company at that moment, not even Sofina, who was closest to her. Especially Sofina. Gentle, kind Sofina did not deserve to see Kerrayrlia in an ugly mood.

Swiftly turning a corner, Kerrayrlia ducked into the next door in sight. She made to slam the door shut, but thought better of it at the last moment. _Sofi does not deserve that. But I wish she would leave me alone though. _The best she could do at the moment was to hide behind the door and hope that Sofina would think that she had ran very far and to go on.

Which Sofina did. With a sigh of relief, Kerrayrlia came out of her hiding place. The room she had chosen to hide in was, it seemed, the old library. This was where all the unused, outdated books were kept, dating back to a long, long time ago. There was quite a huge collection of these books, due to Kerrayrlia's paternal grandfather's avid interest in history. He had been a great collector when he was alive, and this library was the result. Baron Senvous, on the other hand, had no use for history at all. Hence, the deserted, abandoned air of the room.

Kerrayrlia took a few steps towards the dusty shelves and, hoping to work off her anger, started to explore. Deeper and deeper she went into the quiet room, absent-mindedly looking through the books at random. This place seemed removed from time and possessed the peace that Kerrayrlia so desperately needed.

The soft tap of a footstep. Kerrayrlia whirled towards the door. Who could it be? Who would be interested in a deserted library? A softer rustling ensued. Was that a dress she heard? Another thud followed. This time, it sounded like wood falling on the ground. Then silence.

Kerrayrlia moved towards the source of the sound, curious. Was this some person's secret hideout? A place of privacy away from other people? Her thoughts were disrupted by a sudden twang. Then, another followed. And another. It soon evolved into a stream of notes, high and low. With a start, Kerrayrlia realized that the person was playing music. It had been so long since she had listened to music that she was very surprised. And it was a good piece of music too.

Eager now, she strode towards the person. As she rounded a corner, she came face to face with a figure in pale pink. The figure was facing her, but with eyes closed. In the figure's hands, an old, worn lute was being played, producing the lovely piece of music that Kerrayrlia had heard just now. Seeming unaware of Kerrayrlia's presence, the figure did not stop.

Pure shock stopped Kerrayrlia in her footsteps. _It can't be! I've never heard anything about this! _For unmistakably, at least to a one-time Bardic Trainee like Kerrayrlia, the music was tinged with an underlying current of the Bardic Gift. And the person playing the lute was _her!_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry for the length, the next one will be longer (I hope).**

**Please review!**


	5. Music and Gifts

**A/N: It has been a very long time since I last visited or even touched this story. So, sorry to all the people who have been waiting for this chapter to come out. The only reasons I have are overwhelming schoolwork and exams, which is my priority this year, since I'm in Secondary Four now. Well, anyone studying in Singapore should know what I mean; Secondary Four is an important academic year. However, the June holidays have started, so hopefully, I'll have time to work on my story now :)**

**Thanks to everyone who took time off to review. Replies:**

**silverbrilliance - Hi, I'm looking forward to your updated story too. Hopefully, you'll find this chapter as likeable as the last. Tension, suspense and description are hard to put in every chapter though, although I hope my characterization comes through. Kerri really is a complex character whom I didn't do justice to in my previous story, so hopefully, this story corrects the situation.**

**storylistener - Thanks for your comments, although Kerri is not really looking at herself :)**

**Adamantium Rose - Your penname is very interesting. I like it :) And thanks to your encouragement, I've decided to take time off to write this chapter :D**

**GinaStar - I'm surprised and delighted that you managed to find my other story. I'd have thought it would be hidden in some obscure corner of by now. Enjoy Chapter 5.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Music and gifts**

The figure in pink was her third sister, Fellyna. Kerrayrlia could not believe her eyes. She had never heard anything about Fellyna being interested in music, much less Gifted with the Bardic Gift. _Ah, but then you have never spent much time with your family in the past three years, have you? _Kerrayrlia mentally sighed with no little regret. She had never regretted leaving the manor before, but now, she finally realized how much she had missed out on. _Don't be too harsh on yourself, Chosen. It's still not too late. _Kerrayrlia acknowledged Rannael's words with an absent nod.

Involuntarily, Kerrayrlia took a step forward, her hands reaching out to draw Fellyna, dear little Fellyna, into a hug. However, her movement had startled Fellyna; her eyes flew open as her hands dropped to her laps. Since Kerrayrlia was standing straight in Fellyna's line of sight, the latter caught sight of Kerrayrlia immediately. Her mouth widened into an 'o', as she took in Kerrayrlia's presence. Then, she blushed.

"Sis, I didn't see you. What are you doing here?" She placed the lute on her laps and smoothed down her dress, that gesture betraying her nervousness even though her voice was relatively calm. Kerrayrlia went forward and took a seat beside her. Gently, she asked, "How long has it been since you started playing the lute for the first time, Felly?"

Fellyna did not look at Kerrayrlia. In a small voice, she whispered, "Ever since you left us, Sis. At first, I…I played the lute only because I missed you." Now, she did look at Kerrayrlia with her wide, round eyes. "Then, I started to…to fall in love with the music. So, I hid here everyday to practice…" She trailed off as she caught sight of the strange expression on Kerrayrlia's face. "What's wrong, Sis? Are you...angry with me?"

Kerrayrlia shook her head mutely. How would Fellyna know what she was thinking at that moment? Her sister's words had brought back memories, memories of a lonely young girl hiding in the library with an old, worn out harp. Hiding because she knew that her father would never allow her to learn music, or even to play on her harp. Oh the heart-wrenching pain she had felt in those days…The burden of keeping her music a secret from her father had been a terrible one for her, one which she would make sure that Fellyna would not have to experience for much longer. Yes, she would give her sister the chance that she herself had yearned for a long time ago.

At long last, she spoke, "How could I be angry with you Felly? I was just thinking… …" She paused, then made up her mind. "Felly, how would you like to attend the Bardic Collegium?" Fellyna cried in surprise, "What?! Sis, you must be joking, they only take in the Gifted and talented at the Collegium, and I'm certainly neither…" She trailed off as she realized that her sister was smiling at her.

A smile from her sister was so rare that she scarcely heard what Kerrayrlia was saying at first. "…you have the Bardic Gift, Felly." Startling, Fellyna automatically responded, "No way!" Kerrayrlia's smile was by now a big grin. In a patient voice, she elaborated, "Felly, I myself have the Bardic Gift and I can certainly recognize it in another person. If I say you have the Bardic Gift, that means you have it. Without a doubt."

Fellyna was still in shock. She simply could not believe it. Was all her dreams going to come true at long last? Meanwhile, Kerrayrlia just sat there and enjoyed the expression on her sister's face. Silently, she vowed, _I'm going to do everything in my power to secure your happiness and your future, Felly. _Rannael interrupted her thoughts,

* * *

The woman shivered. Oh, the humiliation she had had to go through. Begging Senvous not to chase her away, weeping and claiming that she had no where to go, Byrianne Omars had made use of all the power that she had to persuade Baron Senvous to let her stay. 

It had been a humiliating experience. Never had Byrianne had had to be so humble in front of anyone, with the exception of the Master of course. She vowed that she would never forget the way that the Baron had humiliated her. He had refused to take her back in until she had kneeled down and groveled. All the months of pleasure she had given him had apparently counted for nothing; she had had to plead with him just like any servant would have to. _When this is over, he shall pay for it. Oh yes, before I deliver him over to the Master, I shall make sure that he suffer a thousand agonies._

But first things first. Before dealing with that fool of a Baron, she would have to get his eldest daughter out of the way. For Byrianne Omars was no fool, and she could see that Kerrayrlia would be the most dangerous opponent she would face, if she was stupid enough to try to take Senvous Lestatras out before she got rid of Kerrayrlia. And she would do it in such a way that suspicion would not fall on her.

Oh yes, she would use her most powerful weapon. Secretive and subtle, it would kill Kerrayrlia easily enough. Even though that girl was a Herald, Byrianne was sure that her weapon would be effective. Her lips curved into a cruel smile as she contemplated the prospect.

* * *

Kerrayrlia stormed out of her father's room, fuming. Or rather, what counted as fuming in her. An icy cold tempest was brewing in her innermost recesses. Like a tornado, it would pick up speed over time only to erupt in a powerful storm when it finally reached the breaking point. 

Her father was a fool. That was the conclusion that she had come to after that talk that she had with him. He had denied that Fellyna had any Bardic power at all, even after he had heard her magical music. Worst of all, he had said that he needed Fellyna at home. Needed her to grow up as "a proper lady" so that he could marry her off to a powerful ally when the time came.

_I have to agree with you Chosen. Your father is indeed a fool, _Rannael Mindspoke. Kerrayrlia brought her thoughts under control. With the ease of long practice, she slammed her mask into place over her raging emotions. _Thank you, Ran, I know. He doesn't see Felly's powers as a Gift; rather, it is a liability to him. This is the same way he reacted to Mother whenever she played an instrument. Once, he even told her that she should stop wasting her time on these 'trivial pursuits' and think of ways to help him consolidate his powers. _

_Ah well, it is his loss then. _They both know that Bardic music could do the most wonderful thing for a willing audience. _So, Kerri, what are you going to do now? _Kerrayrlia shook her head and sighed mentally. She was reluctant to spoil whatever remaining ties she still had with her father, but… _Whatever I have to, Ran, whatever I have to. _

* * *

**Review please. I welcome any feedback.**


	6. Disturbing Developments

**A/N: I was browsing through my folders the other day when I realized that I still have an unfinished story lying around. It has been years (literally) since I updated this story, but I thought I'd try to pick it up once more. :) Sorry for leaving it unfinished for so long X(  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Disturbing Developments  
**

Hazy and blur. That was the first impression that she got of the world around her. Through the mist, she could dimly perceive figures walking about. A fat, obese figure dressed in maroon. His face came into focus as she blinked twice – it was her father. A woman beside him. Hazel coloured eyes and long walnut coloured hair. A heart-shaped face. It didn't look like anyone she knew. Who could it be?

The woman was laughing away happily. One of her hands reached out to caress Baron Senvous's face. In the other hand, a wine glass rested daintily. Baron Senvous also held a wine glass, filled with red coloured wine. To her surprise, she too had a wine glass in her hand. Someone was pouring wine into her glass; blood red wine, thick and rich.

She looked up. When she caught sight of the person pouring the wine however, she was shocked. It was the women with the heart-shaped face, smiling cunningly. What…How could she be pouring the wine when she was over there seducing her father? Kerryarlia calmed down after a while. This must be a vision, and things in visions were always somewhat illogical. She kept a firm grip on her senses and this was what kept her still thinking when she saw the women dissolve a packet of powder into her glass.

The wine sizzled slightly as the powder disappeared into red liquid. She watched her dream self lift up the glass and sip from it, laughing gaily at the baron and the woman. She saw the woman hiding a small secretive smile as Baron Senvous nodded at her patronizingly, before he too drank from his glass of wine. Then she watched in shock as, suddenly, the face of the man she called 'father' turned into a painful shade of reddish purple, even as white bubbles frothed forth from his slack lips.

No! Her mental scream was weak and futile. Even as she tried to go to his aid, her dream self could not move from her current vantage point. She watched helplessly as the wine glass tumbled from the fingers of her dream self, who stood frozen. In growing dismay, she stared as Baron Senvous' limbs became rigid, akin to that of a corpse's. And soon enough, he_ became_ a corpse. Numb with shock and horror, she watched as the portly figure keeled over onto the rich carpet, his eyes glazed over. Her father was dead – she knew that as surely as she knew her own name…

_...Kerri…Kerri…_From some faraway, surreal and distant place, she heard those two syllables repeated several times and with a jolt…

…she woke up only to find herself drenched with sweat, back in her room at her family home. _Kerri, how are you feeling? _Rannael's mindspeech was tinged with a slight hint of worry. _You seemed to be in distress, yet no matter how I tried to call to you, you wouldn't wake up…_

Sweeping her damp black locks away from her flushed face, Kerrarylia Lestatras, Heraldic Trainee of Valdemar, stared up at the white gauzy canopy of her four-poster bed in mild distress. _I see...I'm okay Ran, it's just that…I think I just…Saw something…_She proceeded to describe her dream as well as she could, however, try as she might, she could not seem to remember specific details.

Rannael's Mindspeech sounded extremely alarmed. _Chosen, this is not good. I suspect that you just Foresaw your father's death…_Before he could continue however, Kerrarylia had instinctively shut him out; her mind was reeling from shock of the possibility of her father's death. _Why am I so disturbed by that very thought? The thought of Father's death… _It was then that she fully realized that even though she disliked her father's narrow-minded thinking and debauched practices, despite everything, she still felt a bond to him – he was, in the end, indisputably the man who sired her. _I see…no matter what, he is still my father…_No matter how their opinions on almost everything under the sun differed, no matter how his actions angered and disgusted her, there was an unbreakable familial tie between them; the tie of blood that could not be denied.

_Chosen …chosen…_Rannael's frantic Mindspeech eventually broke through Kerrarylia's mental daze. _Chosen, please…I know this is a shock…_Upon hearing the concern in her Companion's voice, Kerrayrlia was touched and slightly embarrassed. Even after all this time, she was still not used to anyone showing love and concern for her…she was determined not to worry Rannael anymore. When she finally opened her eyes and addressed her Companion once more, her Mindspeech was in her usual calm and collected tones.

_Thank you, Ran. I am quite alright. Regarding my Foreseeing, am I to understand that this is but a possible future?_ Flavoured with relief at first, Rannael's Mindspeech soon turned thoughtful. _Yes Chosen, that is correct. The future is never set in stone._

_Good then._ Reflecting her determination, Kerrayrlia's eyes had turned cold and flinty at her next thoughts. _For I shall give my all to ensure that that particular future does not come to pass. Ever._

_

* * *

_

In a dark corner of the plainly furnished room to which she had been newly allocated, Byrianne Omars hummed slightly as she prepared the ingredients carefully. A pinch of this powder, a spoonful of that liquid, a dash of flavouring…All the raw materials were rare and extremely difficult to obtain, however, thanks to the power of the Master, she had managed to secrete some into the castle without anyone being aware of it. A couple of days more for the poison to fully mature, and then…Byrianne Omars' lips curved into a cruel smirk as she imagined the look on Baron Senvous' face when she finally carried out her plan…Oh yes, she would get her revenge for all the pain and humiliation that the accursed Baron had put her through over the years.

* * *

Sofina Lestatras gave a melancholy sigh as she allowed her eyes to gaze unfocusedly at the scenery outside. Even though the gloriously stunning spring scenery surrounding the castle was breath-taking, she was in no mood to appreciate it. Fellyna had told her about the discovery of her newfound Bardic Gift and the subsequent explosion that had occurred in their father's study. Though she was happy for Fellyna, she could not help but wonder if this issue would become yet another obstacle in the road towards conciliation between her eldest sister and their father. Since they were young, Kerrayrlia had always watched over and protected them; Sofina had no doubt that her eldest sister would be able to secure Fellyna's happiness in one way or another this time, however, at what cost would that be? Would their sundered family be torn even further apart?

A crisp knock on the door interrupted her thoughts as Sofina turned to find Kerrayrlia standing in the doorway. "Sis, please, come in." Surprised, Sofina rose to greet her eldest sister, who rarely visited her in her room. No, usually, it was the other way round; Fellyna would lead often the siblings in the march to disturb Kerrayrlia in _her_ room.

A quick glance at her eldest sister's cool and somber eyes however, told her that this was not purely a social visit. "Sofi, there's something I need your help with."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who supports this story, I will try my best to continue it:)**


	7. Plans in Progression

**Chapter 7 Plans in Progression  
**

"…which brings me to why I came to you…" Pausing, Kerrayrlia watched in slight concern as her younger sister's hands flew up to her mouth in horror as she let out a wordless cry. Tears begun trickling down Sofina's fair face even as her eyes widened in shock. Kerrayrlia had just informed Sofina of the disturbing vision that she had had the previous night, however, she had not expected such a great reaction from the usually gentle and calm Sofina. Her expression softening slightly, she sat down on a nearby armchair and reached out to pull her younger sister into her embrace, comforting her as best as she could.

"Hush, Sofi, hush. I'm here…" Kerrayrlia allowed Sofina to rest her head on her left shoulder. Just like in the past, she started to pat her sister's soft brown locks in a comforting rhythm, singing softly to her in a soothing contralto. At length, Sofina stopped sobbing and looked up. Rubbing her hand against her moist cheecks, she sniffled slightly, "Sorry Sis, I did not mean to fall apart on you like this…"

Kerrayrlia turned gentle, warm eyes on her sister. Even though she was no Empath, the years she had spent with her lifebonded had made her slightly more sensitive to the emotions of others. She gazed at her younger sister with both regret and pride; she knew that it must have been extremely trying when her sudden departure had forced gentle, submissive Sofina into the role of the eldest, the protector of their other younger siblings. Yet Sofina had matured into that role, as naturally as if she had been born to do so; Kerrayrlia knew that from the myriad letters that she had exchanged with her siblings over the years.

"It is alright for you to show your weaknesses here, little Sofi. You do not have to force yourself to be strong in front of me." After allowing herself to rest in her sister's embrace for a few more seconds, Sofina slid down to sit on her heels. Blinking her aqua-blue eyes rapidly, Sofina smiled through her tears. "Thank you, Sis. I'm fine now." At that, Kerrayrlia returned her sister's smile with a slightly sad one of her own; her protection was no longer necessary to her younger sister, who had, slowly but surely, grown up. As Sofina gazed up at her elder sister with her large and moist blue eyes, Kerrayrlia was brought back to a time when…

…Sofina had only been nine years old, a mere child. That day, she had come running to Kerrayrlia with tears in her eyes and a tale of woe on her lips – Leestara had scolded her harshly for breaking a cup or some such small object…Kerrayrlia could no longer recall which small incident had ignited Leestara's quick temper and subsequently caused the tears-prone Sofina to start weeping but she remembered that she had had to comfort Sofina for a whole hour before she had finally calmed down. And when Sofina had fallen asleep, she had stormed into her step-mother's boudoir and had a_ conversation_ with her. An intense, lengthy and pointed conversation. Despite Kerrayrlia being only twelve, Leestara had been sufficiently intimidated. After that, Leestara had never again dared to raise her voice unjustly against any of her siblings…

Kerrarylia's jaws set in determination. There was one thing that she could do to protect her younger sister from experiencing further emotional turmoil. "Sofi, I need you to tell me about any suspicious characters who have joined this household in the past three years, since I have been away. We have a murderess to catch."

* * *

Baron Senvous eyed his current favourite mistress with a little suspicion. Her voice was as seductively alluring as ever, her demeanor coyly flirtatious, despite the fact that he had made her beg for hours before he would allow her to remain in the castle during Kerrayrlia's visit. Usually, Byrianne had a temper akin to that of a grumbling thunderstorm; she rarely hesitated to go into a long sulk when she was unhappy with him, despite the fact that her position by his side was tenuous at best. It was one of the many quirky characteristics that he liked about her.

"What's the matter, my lord?" She purred softly even as she batted her long eyelashes. "And why in Havens would you wish to have a meeting with my eldest daughter?" He asked, his saggy jowls quivering in incredulous curiosity. Staring at Byrianne, he did not miss the slight droop in the corner of her lips as she lowered her gaze, her initial exuberance diminished. "I…I was thinking…" She begun, not meeting Baron Senvous' gaze, biting her lips slightly. "I was thinking last night, that it would be better…if, if Lady Kerrayrlia would…accept me…" She lowered her head as she continued in a soft murmur, "…or at least, not oppose to my presence…"

Slightly astonished, Baron Senvous stared at his mistress. _Humph, so she's beginning to make plans for the future huh…well, this should be entertaining. _Idly curious, he wondered how his eldest daughter would react if he allowed his mistress to go through with whatever plot she was hatching. _Hmm, why not? I was just about to get tired of that daughter's arrogance. ..how dare she oppose me at every turn…_

"Very well then, Byrianne, I'll allow it, on one condition – I will be present at that meeting too." He eyed Byrianne lazily, eyes roving over her shapely curves. "For now, get yourself over here immediately."

_Fool! _Byrianne Omars could barely suppress a shriek of triumph as Baron Senvous played right into her hands. Gloating mentally even as she turned her caressing hands on that obese, saggy body, she smirked at how easy it was to trap the baron. Just a slight show of weakness on her part, a hint of a possible interesting occurrence, and the Baron was hooked. Her eyes gleamed as she watched her plan being set into motion. _Oh yes, soon, _she thought. Soon, she would clear the obstacles in the path of her Master's. And the Master would reward her by giving her her heart's desire.

* * *

_Last one…_Kerrayrlia frowned down at the list in her hand. It was a list of all the servants and guests in the castle who had arrived after Kerrayrlia had left. Three days had passed since she had spoken to Sofina, who had immediately compiled the list for her. Dressed in her Trainee Greys, Kerrayrlia had hoped to intimidate some clues out of the various people. Unfortunately, even though her interviews had dredged up three petty thieves, two cases of domestic violence and twelve ladies of varying ages who had at one point or another been involved in a relationship with the Baron, she was no closer to achieving her objective even after sifting through the entire list. After dismissing the frightened, blubbing middle-aged assistant cook, who had apparently been sneaking food from the kitchen to her relatives outside the castle, from her presence, Kerrayrlia closed her eyes; the only outward sign of the frustration that she felt.

_ Mayhaps I'm taking the wrong approach to this? I felt quite certain that the woman in my dreams would only have arrived in recent years, for there is no way I would not have seen her before otherwise. This castle is quite secluded after all; it would not be possible for any outsiders to be the poisoner…_Her thoughts were interrupted when, suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. _Who could it be? I specifically ordered Sofi to prevent anyone from disturbing me..._

_**Who could it be? **_

_**Please keep a look out for the next chapter:) And if you enjoyed the story, I would appreciate feedback and reviews!  
**_


End file.
